Telesdon
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episodes 22 and 37, "The Underground Destruction Work" and "The Littlest Hero" (respectively). Subtitle: Underground Monster (地底怪獣 - Chitei Kaijū) Character History 'Ultraman' Telesdon was a monster under the control of the villainous Underground People who plotted to use him as their weapon to wipe out the surface world so that they could take it over themselves. It wasn't until after the Underground People's spy, "Anne" was exposed when Telesdon was fully unleashed to caused as much destruction in its wake by orders of its masters. Fortunately the Science Patrol was already on the scene and fought back against the monster, but Telesdon managed to fight through their assaults and downed their VTOLs during its rampage. Finally, Ultraman appeared from underground as well (Shin Hayata was kidnapped earlier by the Underground People to be used as their hypnotized weapon, only for their plot to be foiled) and the Ultra quickly confronted Telesdon to stop its rampage. Telesdon was no match for the Ultra, and after a short but fierce battle, Ultraman emerged victorious by dropping Telesdon's onto its head several times until the Monster's neck broke, effectively killing it. 'Re-Telesdon' Later, Telesdon was one of three Monsters revived by Geronimon (along with Dorako and Pigmon) as a demonstration of the Monster's ability to revive the dead. Originally appearing in a canyon in Ohiwayama, Telesdon noticed Dorako and the two engaged in a fierce battle, only to be stopped and tamed by the bellowing of their new master. The next day, the Science Patrol arrived in Ohiwayama to stop the monster brigade and during which, Telesdon was killed in short order by a Triple Shot from the Science Patrol's Super Guns. 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' Telesdon reappeared in the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Similar to its portrayal in Ultraman, Telesdon was once again a weapon used by the People of the Sun to level the surface world. Upon its initial appearance, it rampaged through a city. Although W.I.N.R. was dispatched to deal with this menace, they were unable to begin the confrontation against the monster due to the police being unable to evacuate the civilians from the area. Once the civilians were cleared, however, Telesdon had already returned underground. Through investigation, W.I.N.R. realized that Telesdon fears light due to its hurried departure at the first sight of dawn. With this realization and a demand of surrender from the People of the Sun in tow, W.I.N.R. collaborated with the military to begin their next campaign. The following night, as Telesdon emerged, it faced a ring of lights and tanks. At the order of captain Russel Edlund, the ring flashed to life, covering Telesdon with a bright glow that rivaled daylight. However, Telesdon simply closed its nictitating membrane around its eyes, dulling the glow and giving the monster enough time to short circuit the lights, causing a complete shutdown. W.I.N.R. and the military began their bombardment, but found the creature's plating far too thick to possibly damage. Just as all seemed lost, Kenichi Kai was able to deceive the People of the Sun and become Ultraman Powered, who soared out of the ground to confront the beast. The two began their fight, but found themselves equally matched, with Telesdon's raw armor plating and sheer power balancing out Powered's superior strategies and agility. However, Powered was able to pick up Telesdon, and this hold gave W.I.N.R. the opportunity to strike Telesdon's eyes with magnesium flares, blinding the creature regardless of its nictitating membrane protection. Seizing this moment of weakness, Powered hurled Telesdon as far as he could, and unleashed his Mega Specium Ray on Telesdon, vaporizing the monster with the blistering heat of the energy ray. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' Telesdon reappeared a few times throughout both Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battlehttp://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy1/monster/mons_teresudon.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Telesdon's profile in "Ultra Galaxy" and its sequel, Never Ending Odyssey.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/monster/teresdon.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Telesdon's profile in "Ultra Galaxy NEO" 'First Series' In this series, Telesdon was one of the many Monsters that lived on Planet Boris. When Capt. Hyuga, Haruna, and Oki of the ZAP SPACY were exploring one of Boris's Excavation Site to go find help (shortly after crash-landing on the Planet,) the three of them witnessed Telesdon rising to the surface to confront the Monster, Sadora. The two monsters fought fiercely until suddenly a 3rd monster appeared: Red King! Red King interfered with their fight and managed to beat down Telesdon, and strangle Sadora to death with ease. Once Red King turned his attention to the ZAP SPACY however, Telesdon managed to recover and resumed his fight with Red King again. What became of their fight afterwards was unknown as after sometime passed, Red King went to go confront the ZAP SPACY on his own. Later on when Kumano and Haruna were searching the same abandoned Excavation Site to find some necessary part to fix the Pendragon's Engines, they were both attacked by Telesdon and Golza. Luckily, Rei returned to face the Monsters by summoning Gomora from his Battle Nizer to do battle. At first, the battle seemed to be in favor of Telesdon and Golza as both monsters managed to work together in double-teaming Gomora. However with Litra distracting Golza, Gomora managed to focus his attention onto Telesdon and after engaging the Monster in a Beam Battle, Gomora finally managed to kill Telesdon with his Super Oscillatory Ray. Another Telesdon was summoned (along with Red King and Neronga) by the Life-Form, Bullton to fend off Rei and Gomora from attacking it. Like before, Gomora was outmatched by Telesdon and Neronga double-teaming him, but Gomora's strength was able to last him long enough for him to outsmart Telesdon into killing Neronga with his Flamethrower. Litra also managed to outsmart Telesdon too by tricking the Monster into firing on Bullton's SpaceTime Energy wires with his Flamethrower (which were controlling the Life-Form's SpaceTime abilities,) with Bullton destroyed by the ZAP Spacy's missiles, Gomora finished off Telesdon for good by blasting the Monster with his Super Oscillatory Ray. 'Second Series' In this series, Telesdon was a Monster who belonged to a Reiblood Alien Zetton who was battling against an Alien Hook's Re-Dorako. The two Monsters fought fiercely, but shortly into their fight, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were destroyed by a King Joe Black and their masters were both killed by Dale, the Alien Pedan. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' Telesdon reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Telesdon's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Telsdon is one of the many Spark Dolls that were transformed into Monsters when an Ultra Flare hit the Earth. Lead by her owner, the Underground Woman, Telesdon was found in Area T-7B after he had been causing several Earthquakes in the City. When Daichi and Asuna were sent to investigate a Subway in Area T-7B, they spotted the Underground Woman, who unleashed Telesdon to attack the surface. Telesdon surfaced in Kamikura City and begun his rampage, attacking Daichi and Asuna in the process. Despite receiving some assistance from Xio with the Porthos and the Musketty, Daichi and Asuna were outmatched by Telesdon's speedy burrowing ability, and after tossing them around, Telesdon retreated back underground. Telesdon was later summoned in Kamikura City again to resumes its rampage, and the monster tried to kill Daichi and Asuna once again. This time however, after Daichi put Asuna out of harm's way, Daichi transforms into Ultraman X, and the Ultra did battle with Telesdon instead. At first, Telesdon's burrowing ability quickly overwhelmed Ultraman X, allowing Telesdon to pin the Ultra to the ground and pummel him. But thanks to Wataru and Hayato managing to free X by firing Guruman's new Ultlaser at Telesdon, Telesdon was distracted, allowing Rui and Mamoru to send their newest data to X, this time on the monster Eleking. Thus, Ultraman X was given another new upgrade: The Eleking Armor! With his new armor ability, Ultraman X turns the tables on Telesdon's abilities and after slamming the monster with the Eleking Armor's whip feature, X destroys Telesdon with Eleking's Electric Shock Wave, reducing him back into Spark Doll form. Despite X's victory over Telesdon however, the Underground Woman fled the scene before Xio could capture her. 'Ultraman Orb' Telesdon reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. Telesdon was a stray monster who surfaced to attack mere moments before the newest member of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, an Alien Babalou disguised as Ultraman Orb was about to attack. Mistaking the Impostor for being the real Ultra, Telesdon attacked the Alien instead. With the Syndicate's plans interrupted by the Monster's appearance, and provoked by its attack, Alien Babalou fought back against the Monster and after a short tussle, Telesdon fled back underground, leaving the Alien victorious. Later on, another Telesdon (possibly the same one as before) surfaced to attack a city, along with Demaaga and Gomess (S). All three monsters were quickly confronted by Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash, who was prepared to do battle. Suddenly all 3 monsters suddenly collapsed and after checking their pulses, Orb was shocked to learn that they have all died, leaving the confused Ultra to briefly mourn their unsettling deaths and leave. The next day, it was revealed that the three monsters had died from an over-exposure to a poisonous smoke that was emitting deep within the earth, a sign of the coming arrival of Magata No Orochi. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' to be added 'Redman' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Telesdon makes a cameo appearance in the film, Terror of Mechagodzilla as a sketch drawing. Weapons and Abilities * : Telesdon can fire a stream of flames from his mouth. * '''Spinning Attack': Telesdon can spin around rapidly like a drill by jumping to strike his opponents. * Burrowing: Being a subterranean monster in nature, Telesdon can burrow underground and move at high speeds. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Telesdon is portrayed by suit actor Kunio Suzuki in the original Ultraman series. ** Re-Telesdon is portrayed by suit actor Seino Yukihiro. * Telesdon is portrayed by suit actor Kazunori Yokoo in the series, Ultraman X. Notes * to be added Gallery Telesdon - ultra series.png Telesdon Re - ultra series.png|Re-Telesdon References Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters